Forgetting
by Mystick
Summary: Parfois, oublier peut faire du bien...


**Disclaimer :** Absolument rien ne m'appartient… les persos sont à Philip Pullman, et l'histoire est à **Not falling in love**. Je n'ai que la traduction… j'ai bien essayé d'en avoir un peu plus, mais j'ai pas réussi!

**Note de la traductrice :** Une petite fic one-shot que je trouvais bonne… et vu le nombre minuscule de fics sur His Dark Material en français, j'ai décidé d'en mettre quelques-unes de plus lol :P Donc je vais poster plusieurs one-shot que j'ai traduis dans les prochains jours!

**------------------------------------------------------------**  
**Forgetting  
------------------------------------------------------------**

Les jardins étaient tranquilles ce soir. Pantalaimon jouait autour de mes pieds; son corps de martre s'entortillait autour de mes chevilles. Mon cœur se serrait de le voir avec sa forme finale; c'était une émotion que je ne connaissais pas.

Je soupirais. Le Jardin Botanique. Peut-être que Will, dans son monde, était assis exactement au même endroit, en ce moment même, pensant aussi à moi? Non, sûrement pas.

Mon Coeur ne se serra pas cette fois: il explosa. Il explosa pour sortir de ma poitrine, dans un sanglant cri d'agonie.

Plusieurs fois, depuis mon retour, j'aurais voulu me jeter par terre et frapper sur le sol et crier pour l'injustice de tout ça. Souvent, dans mes marches solitaires vers les jardins, je voyais des jeunes amoureux. Je voulais crier pour eux aussi. Pourquoi pourraient-ils avoir une fin heureuse, quand la mienne était foutue? Pourquoi mon seul amour est dans un autre monde, dans un endroit où je ne peux pas le rejoindre avant ma mort? C'était ma seule consolation. Une fois que je serais morte, je pourrais être avec Will, pour toujours…

Un grondement interrompit ma session d'auto apitoiement. Pantalaimon était couché sur le sol, poursuivant ce qui avait l'air d'un brin d'herbe. Je souris. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort. Il protesta.

"Lyra! Que crois-tu être en train de faire! Tu n'as plus treize ans à présent, tu es une jeune femme dans un collège distingué! Mets-moi par terre!" Cria-t-il, se tortillant pour échapper à mon étreinte. Je ne le laissais pas partir. À la place, je l'ai mis sur mes genoux, et je le flattais sur toute sa longueur.

"Je t'aime, Pan," Chuchotais-je, sentant une larme traîtresse s'échapper de mes yeux. Elle glissa doucement sur ma joue.

"Je t'aime aussi, Lyra," Répondit-il, frottant sa tête sur mon genou. Il arrête. "Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui?" Je faisais semblant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

"Tu sais exactement de qui je parle." Dit-il brusquement, tournant sa tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux plein de larmes me brisaient le coeur

"Oui." Répondis-je, une autre larme coulant sur ma joue. Elles tombèrent sur sa fourrure brillante, formant des perles humides.

"Tu sais, pleurer ne va pas t'aider."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça m'aiderait. Au moins, ça me fait sentir un peu mieux." Pan se leva sur ses jambes arrières et flatta mon nez avec sa patte.

"Oh, Lyra," Murmura-t-il, me regardant de ses yeux en larmes. "Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," Dis-je en pleurant, le serrant très fort. "Oh mon dieu, oui."

"Kirjava me manque." Dit-il, comme si c'était une consolation. Ce n'en était pas une. Ça me fit seulement pleurer encore plus.

"Ils me manquent tous les deux!" Répondis-je en pleurant, enfouissant mon visage dans sa fourrure. "Ce n'est pas juste!"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Dit-il doucement.

"Ça devait m'arriver à moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien, si tu ne t'étais pas cachée dans cette armoire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrive, est-ce que je me trompe? Une chaîne d'évènements qui a commencée avec quelque chose d'aussi innocent que la curiosité…"

"Innocent!" Je riais et pleurais en même temps. Pan avait toujours su comment me réagir comme ça.

"Oui, Lyra. Comparée à maintenant, tu étais aussi innocente qu'un oiseau!"

"C'est comme ça qu'ils me désignaient. Innocente…" Dis-je, mordillant ma lèvre.

"Regardes, je sais que ça fait mal. Mais tu devrais simplement l'oublier pour un moment."

"Comment puis-je faire ça?" Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus vite. Une fois que j'ai commencé à pleurer, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

"Attrapes-moi, Lyra!" Cria-t-il, et Pan sauta par terre et courut dans l'allée pour se cacher dans un bosquet. J'eus un rire tremblant. Je sautais sur mes pieds et le suivit, souriant doucement.

Je l'attrapais finalement bien plus tard, essoufflée et sale. Je le tenais contre moi, et me souvenais de ce que j'essayais d'oublier.

Pan avait raison.

Parfois, c'était bon d'oublier.


End file.
